The Ultimate Battle
Topher: "Last time on Total Drama..." Chris: "Uh, what the heck do you think you are doing?" Topher: "I'm just doing the recap!" Chris: "Uh, that's kinda the host's job, Topher!" Topher: "Well maybe your getting too old for this!" Chris: (angry) "I'm 30 years old!" Topher: "Yeah, well, maybe this show needs a younger host, like me!" Chris: "No! Nobody wants to see you host this show! There's only one host for this game, and that host will always be me!" Topher: "Yeah...but your starting to lose your touch! Plus, you are getting a little too cruel to all of us!" Chef: "Yeah, I'm going to have to agree with him! You are getting a little to big for your britches!" Chris: "Who's side are you on anyway?" Chef: "I'm on nobody's side!" Topher: "So, anyway...last time..." Chris: "Okay! That's it!" Then Chris pushed Topher out of the way. Topher: (whining) "Hey! Watch the hair!" Chris: "Nobody cares Topher!" Chef: "Hey, Chris, Topher, combine your names together and what do you get? Christopher!" (chuckles) "Get it? Oh, that's so hilarious! I just thought about that!" Chris: "Whatever! Last time on Total Drama Revenge of The Island, the final three was treated for a banquet as a reward for making it to the finale! They each got 8 helpers to assist them in making a boat to arrive at the original island! Max arrived last and was automatically eliminated! Now, we're down to two, Cameron and Scarlett! Who will win? Find out on this episode of Total Drama Revenge of The Island!" Topher: "I should totally be hosting this show!" Chris: "No one cares Topher!" -- Total Drama Revenge of The Island theme plays -- On the island, everyone was at the beach, waiting for their next instructions. Chris: "Okay, after careful deliberation, we will start the final challenge tomorrow!" Then everyone groaned. Jo: "You just love to mess with us, don't you?" Chris: "It's how I live! Anyway, until then, I want both finalists and their helpers to go into the cabins and get ready for the last challenge of the season!" Scarlett: "Uh, I would just like to say that my team only has 13 members, and Cameron's team has 14! That gives me a real undeserving disadvantage!" Chris: "All in good time, you crazy, evil redhead!" Scarlett: (Confessional) "Remind me to kill Chris after I take over this island!" Max: "Ha! He burned you good!" Scarlett rolled her eyes. Scarlett: "Whatever! You only got third place, so...yeah! Just think about that the next time you want to make fun of me, you lawn gnome!" Max: "Stop calling me that!" Scarlett: "I won't!" Then they all walked to their team cabins. -- Soon, Cameron's group was at their cabin. Cameron: "Oh my goodness! I can't believe I'm in the finale two, this is just so, so...." Others: "Awesome?" Cameron: "Yes! Exactly!" Brick: "You did a great job, soldier!" Jasmine: "It's certainly a miracle, to say the least! But still, the fact that you're here is phenomenal!" Cameron: (Confessional) (breaths heavily into a paper bag) "Oh man! I can't believe I made it so far! I've never done anything like this!" Mike: "Congrats buddy!" Zoey: "Yeah, you really deserve it!" Cameron: (smiles) "Thanks!" Sky hugged Cameron. Sky: "I'm so happy for you! I just knew you could do it!" Cameron: "Really?" Sky: "Yes, of course!" Then Sky kissed Cameron on the cheek. B, Dakota and Sam looked at the couple confusingly. Sam: "Wait. I thought you and Dave liked each other!" Zoey: "Well, Dave became so obsessed with Sky, but got ticked when she has an ex-boyfriend named Keith, and now he's more of a jerk." Shawn: "After Dave left the island, Cameron and Sky started bonding and grown attached to each other. Now they're a couple now." Dakota: "Awww, that is sweet to hear." Sky: (chuckled) "Thanks." Then Cameron ran out and came back with a camera. Jasmine: "What are you doing?" Cameron: "I wanna take a picture of you all! You know for a scrapbook!" Amy: "Why? Aren't you a little old for that?" Cameron: "Well I didn't stop wearing a..." (mumbles) "...until I was 11!" Sam: "I didn't hear that!" Cameron: "It's not important! Well actually, it's just embarrassing!" Amy: "Now you have to tell us!" Sammy: "He doesn't have to!" Amy: "He will!" Jasmine: "Don't push your luck Amy! I still have an eye on you!" Amy: "Why? I'm not mistreating Samey anymore!" Jasmine: "I'll believe it when I see it!" Cameron: "So, can we take the picture?" Dawn: "Sure!" Cameron: "Great." Then everyone got into a group shot. Cameron: "Okay then. Now say: Go Team Cam!" Everyone: "Go Team Cam!" Then Cameron took the picture. Cameron: "That's going into the scrapbook!" Cameron: (Confessional) "I'll treasure these memories forever!" -- Meanwhile, with Scarlett's group. Scarlett: "Are you all clear on the mission?" Jo: "Yes!" Scarlett: "Great! Then if all goes according to plan, then all of this island will be under my control!" Dave: "So let me get this straight, you're evil?" Scarlett: "Yes!" Dave: "Why? What could you possibly gain from being evil? And why are you evil in the first place? And how are you going to take over the world? And do you have any followers? And why is your hair so crazy? And why the (bleep) is Sky dating Cameron!?!?! I'm sorry I'm still on that!" Scarlett: "I'll tell you what, you help me take over the world, then you can capture Sky and make her fall in love with you!" Dave: "Deal!" Scarlett: (Confessional) "Idiot!" Jo: "Can't wait to crush those goody two shoe losers." Lightning: "Same here! Sha-High Five! Anyone? Anyone?" Everyone was silent as Lightning shrugged. Scott: "So, why is Lightning still on the team again?" Scarlett: "He's only the muscle and soon the cannon fodder." Lightning: "The Lightning already had his protein!" Scarlett: "Not that fodder you fool!" Jo: "Ha! You just got served Brightning!" Lightning: "I didn't get served a thing!" Sugar: "Not that kind of serving you nincompoop!" Topher: "Do you guys think I should host this show?" Scott: "Nope!" Rodney: "What's going on?" Scarlett: "You are going to help me win this challenge, fool!" Rodney: "Oh okay!" Leonard: "A wizard doesn't take orders from anyone!" Scarlett: "You must, or I'll kill you!" Leonard: "Nope!" Then Scarlett punched and kicked Leonard to the ground. Scarlett: "What do you say now, you weakling?" Leonard: (meekly) "Okay!" -- Meanwhile, in the Spa hotel, Chris and Chef were having a conversation. Chris: "So excited for the end?" Chef: "Guess so. At least I won't have to deal with those kids for a while." Chris: "Come on Chef! This is the finale! Where's your excitement and stuff?" Chef: "I don't get paid enough to do this." Chris: "Whatever, if I pay you now, will you get excited?" Chef: (smirks) "Yep." Chris: "Deal!" Chris and Chef shook hands and they laughed. Chris: "I'm going to miss this show!" Chef: "Eh, I could care less!" Chris: "I knew you would say that!" Chef: "That's the point!" Chris: "This is definitely the weirdest group of teens I've ever seen!" Chef: "Oh yes! By far!" Chris: "Makes me almost sad that we're never going to see them again!" (chuckles) "Almost!" -- Then the next morning, both teams got up and got ready for the final challenge. Cameron: "Okay this is it!" Scarlett: "The final challenge of this season." Both teams are outside as Chris and Chef are waiting. Chris: "Good morning campers. I hope last night was as big as the one from Pahkitew Island." (chuckled) Cameron: "I don't get it!" Scarlett: "Me neither!". Chris: "The first part of the finale challenge will be to make your own battle armor!" Scarlett: "That's it?" Chris: "For now! You must make it by yourselves and you have one hour! Are you two ready?" Then Cameron and Scarlett nodded. Chris: "Then go! You can use the materials found at the dump!" Then the two teams went to the dump and found the junk. Scarlett: "Prefect! This will assist me for my fight against Cameron!" Max: "And make robots to conquer the world?" Scarlett: "For once Max, I agree with you." Max: (confessional) (gasps) "Scarlett agrees with me! Ha ha ha ha ha! I still have some evil brainpower yet!" Topher: "If you two kiss, I'm leaving!" Scarlett/Max: "What?" Topher: "I just went online and turns out the fans like to pair you two!" Then Scarlett slapped Topher. Scarlett: "Well tell them that that's never going to happen!" Topher: "Okay! Okay!" -- Meanwhile, with Cameron's group. Ella: "What are you going to build?" Cameron: "It's a secret!" Amy: "Just like that secret of you..." Cameron: "Nobody needs to know! And by nobody I mean Sky!" Amy: "Why?" Cameron: (Confessional) "It's really embarrassing! I didn't stop wearing diapers until I was 11!" (gasps) "Sky won't hear this right?" Mike and Zoey search through the junk and they found a helmet. Mike: "Hey, maybe Cam will like this." Zoey: "I'm sure he will." Mike chuckled as he and Zoey went to Cameron. Mike: "Found something for you Cam." Amy: (annoyed) "Yeah. We need more than a helmet Mike." Mike: "Sorry, just thought that his head needs protecting." Zoey: "Yeah, but we'll find the rest." Then Dakota and Sam ran towards them with a cape. Dakota: "I found a cape!" Cameron: "It's pink!" Dakota: "So?" Cameron: "I don't think I need it!" Dakota: "Not unless you don't want to be fashionable!" Sam: "He just needs protection! He's so small!" Cameron: "I could still win!" Amy: "I doubt it!" Jasmine: (annoyed) "Amy..." Amy: "Well it's kinda true!" Sammy: "He just needs all the help he can get!" Amy: (sighs) "Fine then." -- Meanwhile, with Scarlett and her team. Jo and Scott brought supplies to Scarlett. Scott: "Here you go boss!" Scarlett: "That's good." Then Scarlett noticed that Anne Maria was standing around, spraying hair spray on her hair. Scarlett: "Hey! Helmet hair, why don't you make yourself useful and do something productive with your life?" Anne Maria: "Are you kidding? I ain't risking messing up my fabulous body, red!" Scarlett: (Confessional) "You just can't get good help these days!" Then Scarlett walked over to Anne Maria, took her hair spray, and broke it with her hand. Anne Maria: "Hey! What gives red? I don't wreck your stuff!" Scarlett: "Get to work you deformed ogre!" Anne Maria: (groans) "Fine! No need to be a drama queen." Anne Maria walks off. Then Beardo beep bops while searching through the junk, as he found a dangerous laser watch. Beardo: "Dum-dum-dum!" Then he took it and hands it to Scarlett. Scarlett: (smirks) "Ah.... This will do nicely." Beardo gives Scarlett a thumbs up and then sounds an explosion. Scarlett: "Remind me to kill you afterwards!" Then Beardo gave her a thumbs up. Scarlett: (Confessional) "I'm going to look so awesome in my armor!" Chris: (voice) "Attention finalists! Report to the collessium! The final challenge is about to begin!" -- Soon, everyone was at the collessium. Chris: "Okay, finalists, stay here, helpers, go into the seats!" The others shrug as they do so. Chris: "Okay then pipsqueak, and evil genius, it's time for the final challenge." Cameron: (gulps) "Okay then." Scarlett looks at Cameron's bag and laughed. Scarlett: "You don't stand a chance against me!" Cameron: "We'll see!" Chris: "The final challenge will be a gladiator type battle! And everyone will compete!" Scarlett: "But I only have 13 members and Cameron has 14!" Chris: "You get two lives! If you get shot by paintballs, you're still in the game!" Scarlett: "Fair enough!" Cameron: "I guess..." Chris: "Now, show me your battle armor!" Then Scarlett shows Chris her battle armor as she wears a deadly helmet, black armor, a jetpack and a laser gun. Chris: "That's not bad, menacing but not bad. Okay Bubble head lets see yours." Chris chuckled as Cameron smirks as he drops the bag and then kicks it as robotic armor got on Cameron and it's red/yellow as Chris and Scarlett's eyes widen and their mouths are opened. Chris/Scarlett: "No way!!!" Shawn: (Confessional) "Whoa!" Brick: (Confessional) "Impressive!" Mike: (Confessional) "Somebody's a comic book fan!" Sam: (Confessional) "Oh man! I was going to do that!" Sky: (Confessional) "Cameron just scored major points in my "Your awesome" meter!" Scarlett: "Uh, Iron Man called. He wants his suit back. And why Iron Man? No, Superman? Batman would be cool as well! Heck, Spider-Man would've worked just fine as well!" Cameron: "Well, Iron Man is a genius and he used his brain over brawn as his skill, so call me: Iron Cam!" Scarlett: (smirks) "Not bad, but you won't last long against my toys." Cameron: "We'll see about that." Then Cameron and Scarlett are now in the arena. Chris: "Okay, the challenge is to go out, run around the island, and try to hit each other with paintballs! If your helpers get shot by paintballs, they are out! Last finalist left standing, wins the grand prize of one million dollars!" Cameron: "That's it?" Scarlett: "Then it looks like I've already won!" Cameron: "Not yet!" Chris: "You got one hour to go hide before the game starts, once you hear the bullhorn, the challenge will begin! No go!" Then both groups ran out of the collessium. -- With Cameron's group, they were walking around the forest. Then they heard the bullhorn sound. Chris: (voice) "Game on!" Cameron: "So what's our plan?" Brick: "We should split up into smaller groups! You, Sky, Mike and Zoey will be group A, me, Sam and Dakota will be group B, Ella, Beverly and Dawn will be group C, and Amy, Sammy, Jasmine and Shawn will be group D! We need to cover as much ground as possible!" Mike: (smiles) "Sounds like a good plan Brick." Brick: "Thanks Mike." Ella: "Ohhh, it feels like a climax of a fairy tale." Dawn: "Well, more of a forest tale, but yes." Ella chuckled. Sam: "Let's do this!" Cameron: "Yeah!" Sam: "How can you breath in that?" Cameron: "I have my ways!" Brick: "Alright. We've got a challenge to win!" Then they all walked in different directions. -- Meanwhile, with Scarlett's group. Scarlett: "Did you all put everything in place all over the island?" Scott: "Yep!" Scarlett: "Excellent! Now, I want you all to split up!" Sugar: "Why?" Scarlett: "Because, I'm certain that Cameron's friends will protect him, so I want you all to make sure those fools won't interfere with my plans." Max: "And you'll be gunning for Cameron right?" Scarlett: "Exactly!" Dave: "I can still get Sky right?" Scarlett: (sarcastically) "Yeah, yeah, sure! Go nuts!" Then Dave ran off. Dave: (laughs maniacally) "I'm going to get you skunkbag!" Scarlett: "I didn't mean it literally! Oh forget it! He's on his own!" Jo: "Oh yeah! He's going to get burned hard!" Scarlett: "Okay, I want Beardo, Leonard and Staci to go after Sam and Dakota! Rodney, Sugar and Anne Maria you three will go after Ella and Dawn! Scott, Topher and Max, you three will go after Shawn and Jasmine! Jo and Lightning, you two will go with me and be my backup!" Staci: "Okay then." Leonard: "Sounds marvelous!" Lightning: "I'm not so sure about this plan!" Jo: "It'll work!" Sugar: (laughs) "Can't wait to show those two brats who the real beauty queen is." Jo: (confessional) "Beauty queen? As if!" Scarlett: "Now go!" The others went as Jo and Lightning stay with Scarlett. -- Meanwhile, Cameron, Sky, Mike and Zoey search from the trees. Zoey: "Anybody find anything?" Mike: "No, I'm afraid not!" Sky: "Nothing yet!" Then Sky walked over to Cameron. Sky: "So...you look quite good in that suit!" Cameron: (blushes) "Oh, you think so?" Sky: "Think so, I know so!" Cameron: "Heh, thanks!" Sky: "You've definitely gotten stronger since the last time I saw you!" Cameron: "I have? I mean, I have!" Sky: "You're right!" Then Mike and Zoey walked over to the couple. Mike: "Glad you and Sky are together, Cam." Cameron: "Thanks Mike." Mike: "Say Sky, I do have a question." Sky: "Yes Mike?" Mike: "When did you got started on liking Cam?" Sky: "Well, I guess it was during the last day I was in the game! We both got to teach each other new things! It was like we completed each other!" Cameron: "Yeah!" Mike: "That's so cool!" Zoey: "You know, I have an idea!" Sky:: "What is it?" Zoey: "Well..." Then suddenly, Dave appeared, tied up Sky and ran off with her. Sky: "Let me go!!!" Dave: "Nope!" Cameron: (gasps) "Oh no!" Sky: "Cameron!!!" Then a few robot bears appeared and grabbed Cameron. Scarlett: (Confessional) (smirks) "You always have to he prepared for everything!" Mike/Zoey: "CAMERON!!!" -- Meanwhile, Jasmine, Shawn, Sammy and Amy are behind a bush as the Amazon peek ahead. Jasmine: "Hmmm. All clear mates, let's go!" The four got ahead until they're spotted by Scott, Topher and Max. Max: "AH-ha! Now I've found you!" Amy: "Oh great.... More losers." Scott: "Hey! I got 9th place, thank you very much! You got what 23rd place? Your not one to talk!" Amy: "21st place, but that's besides the point!" Max: "Hands up, fools! This is a stick up!" Then Jasmine grabbed Max and hanged him to a tree branch. Max: "Hey! Get me down from here!" Jasmine: "Nope!" Then Jasmine shot Max with a paintball. Jasmine: "One down, 12 to go!" Sammy: "Well 13 technically, Scarlett has two lives!" Then Topher and Scott ran off. Shawn: "Let's go get them!" Then Team D ran off. Max: "Hey! Don't leave me here!" Then robotic animals surround Max. Max: "Oh, hello there." They roared and Max screamed in terror. Topher: "Great! Any bright ideas Scott!" Scott: "You're the host-in-training! You think of something!" Topher: "I do! Don't let my hair get ruined!" Scott rolled his eyes. Scott: (Confessional) "Yeah, he's not going to be a good host!" Topher: "Let's ditch him!" Scott: "Sure. Why not?" Then they walked away as the robot animals started to scratch at Max. Max: "Hey! I'll sue you!" Scott: (calling out) "Doubt it!" Topher: "I don't know, he could do it!" Scott: "Nah!" -- Meanwhile, Dave was strapping Sky to a chair. Sky: "What are you doing? And where are we?" Dave: "A hideout! Scarlett told us to be here if we wanted to live!" Sky: "Live through what?" Dave: (smirks) "Well, through Scarlett's wrath!" Sky: (confessional) "I know Scarlett was going off the deep end!" Sky: "Dave! Don't do it! You can't side with Scarlett!" Dave: "Why not?! Thanks to her, I've got you back!" Sky: (angry) "Can't you realized I'm not interested in you?! I'm into Cameron now!" Dave: (groans) "I'm tired of it! It's always Cameron this and Cameron that!" Sky: "You should talk! You keep talking about me 24/7! I only talk about Cam when I want to!" Dave: (mumbles) "Sounds to me like someone is a chatterbox!" Sky: "What?!" Dave: "Nothing! Now, you will be my girlfriend! Or I'll kill you, and Cameron, but first..." Then Dave shot a paintball at Sky. Dave: "So, what do you say?" Sky: "How about no!" Dave: "WHAT?!" Sky: "I said no! I am not interested in you! Right now, I am going out with Cameron, and I'm not going to betray him!" Dave: "Then dump him!" Sky: "What?!" Dave: "You were going to dump Keith before entering the game! Surely you would do the same with Cameron, that way, we can be together." Sky: "Never Dave! I won't betray Cameron's heart!" Then Dave shoots Sky in the face with three more paintballs. Sky: "OW! Hey!!!" Dave: "There's more if you continue disagreeing with me!" Sky having enough, kicks Dave in the "kiwis" making him squeal in pain and hold his "nuts". Dave: (crying) "WHY?!?!" Sky: "I have to defend myself! You're a bully!" Dave: "No, I mean why does everyone goes for the kiwis?" Sky: "I don't know!" Then Sky untangled herself from the chair and ran out. Dave: "No! I'm not going to lose her again!" Then Dave ran after Sky. Dave: "Get back here!" Sky: "Never!!!" Dave: "Why do you even like that nerd? Your strong, he's not! He's smart, your not! No, wait..." Then Dave tripped as he fell on some mud. Then he is hit with three paintballs on the head. Sam: "Boo-yah! We got one!" Then Brick, Sam and Dakota arrived. Dakota: "Sky? What brings you here?" Sky: "Kidnapped by Dave but I've got out! Have you seen Cam and the others?" Brick: "Nope! I thought they were with you." Sky: "Again, kidnapped by Dave!" Brick: "Well, we're here to protect you!" Dakota: "Not me!" Sam: "I'm not very good at protecting people!" Brick: "Well I'm here to protect you!" Dave: "What is everyone going to protect her now?" Brick: "Why don't you just get out of here?" Dave: "I'm not going anywhere!" Brick: "Okay..." Then Brick grabbed Dave and tied him to a tree branch. Brick: "You don't want to go anywhere, then so be it! Farewell!" Then they all walked away from Dave. Dave: "Hey!" (struggled) "Let me go!" (sighs) "Can't things get any worse?" Then Scuba Bear appeared and growled at Dave. Dave: (sighs in defeat) "Of course..." Then screams are heard from Dave as Chris watched. Chris: (chuckled) "Chef! Get my interns to pick up Dave and bring him to the medic. He won't be walking for a while." Chef sighs in anger. Dave: (confessional, now in a body cast) "Why me?!" -- With Team C (B, Ella, and Dawn) they're walking in the forest. Dawn: "I just felt a disturbance in the force!" Ella: "What do you mean?" Dawn: "I think we're in danger!" Ella: "Oh dear! I better get the animals to safety then if that's the case!" Dawn: "I'm sure they'll be alright!" Ella: "I hope your right! Besides, if anything bad happens to me, the animals will be fine, they still have you after all!" Dawn: (giggled) "Thanks." Dawn: (Confessional) "I like Ella! She's just like me, except for the outfit, or the singing! But we do both love animals!" Then Sugar, Anne Maria and Rodney appeared. Sugar: "Ah-ha! Now I've got you!" Ella: (happily) "Oh hello Sugar! What things you here?" Sugar: "What brings....? Boy, you're dumber than a two headed donkey! I'm here to shoot ya!" Anne Maria: "Sorry dolls, nothing personal." They aimed their paint guns at the team. Then B, Ella and Dawn aimed their guns at the other three. Then they all fired paintballs at each other. Chris: (voice) "9 people are out! I repeat, 9 people are out!" Sugar: "Oh darn it!" Dawn: "At least we got you three out!" Sugar: "Oh whatever!" Rodney: "So, did we do good?" Sugar: "Eh, sure, sure we did!" Rodney: "Yes!" -- Meanwhile, Cameron was flying in the sky, and found Brick and the others. Then he swooped down and grabbed Sky and continued to fly in the sky. Sky: "This is new!" Cameron: "How so?" Sky: (smirks) "You carrying me, like you rescuing me." Cameron: "Well, I would search the whole island to find you, maybe the whole world." Sky smiled kindly at Cameron as Cam looks at her, smiling back. Then they arrived at the Spa Hotel, where Mike and Zoey are waiting. Mike: "Cam! Glad you're back and so are you Sky." Zoey: (gasps, looking at the paint on Sky's face) "Oh no Sky, your face." Sky: "I'm fine, but that also means I'm out..." Zoey: "That's a bummer." Mike: "What happened with Dave?" Sky: "Brick tied him up to a tree branch. He won't be bothering anyone ever again! Or at least until the end of this challenge!" Cameron: "Okay good! Cause I don't think I could take him!" Sky: "Well you have that armor, so I think you have a good shot!" Cameron: "Thanks!" Zoey: "I have an idea!" Mike: "What is it?" Zoey: "Well, I was wondering after this, we should do a double date?" Mike, Cameron and Sky look at each other and smiled. Mike: "Sure. Why not?" Sky: "We may do that, after we take Scarlett down." (winks) Cameron: "I think the question is, where are we going to find her?" ???: "Right here!" Then a paintball hits Zoey on the head. Mike: (gasps) "Zoey!" Mike helps her up, while Cameron and Sky faces Scarlett, Jo and Lightning. Scarlett: "Hello, Cammy!" Cameron: "Hello Scarlett Johansson!" Scarlett: "What?" Sky: (chuckles) "I see what you did there!" Cameron: "Yep!" Scarlett: "I don't get it!" Cameron: "It's a...no what, never mind! It's not important! I'm going to defeat you!" Scarlett: "Keep talking! You won't win!" Then Lightning charged at Mike as Jo and Scarlett ran off into the forest. Cameron: "Hey! Get back here!" Scarlett: (calling out) "We'll have our battle! Just not now!" Scarlett: (Confessional) "It's all about timing! Once it's down to me and him, we'll battle! Until then, I need to take control of this island!" Then Lightning started to punch Mike. Lightning: "The Lightning will struck you down, Noodle Arms!" Zoey then held Lightning's fist. Zoey: (grunts) "Leave... Mike... alone!" Lightning: "Get off me Indie Girl!!!" Then Zoey kicks Lightning's "kiwis". Lightning: (in pain) "Ooooohhhhh!!!" Then Cameron shoots Lightning with a paintball. Cameron: "Yes!" Chris: (voice) "Lightning and Zoey are out!" Lightning: "Oh man!" Lightning: (Confessional) "For the record! I did not lose to that redhead girl! I only let her win beacuse my pops raised a gentleman! So, I let her have a freebie!" -- Meanwhile, Jasmine, Shawn and the twins sees Scott and Topher. Jasmine: "Now, we got you!" Before they can fire, Jasmine's team are hit by Jo's paintballs. Amy: "Ow! Hey!" Jo: "Nice! Got you four out!" Then Sammy shot Jo. Jo: "HEY!!!" Then Jo lunged herself at Sammy and started to punch Sammy. Sammy: (crying) "Stop! Please!" Amy: (gasps) "Samey!" Then Amy tried to pull Jo off of her sister. Amy: "Stop beating up my sister!" Jo: "Says the girl that did the exact same thing!" Amy: "Shut up! That's all behind us now!" Then Amy starts pulling on Jo's hair as Scarlett picks up Scott and Topher. Scarlett: "You two are with me!" Scott: "Okay!" Topher: "Fine by me." Then she flew off with the boys in tow. Jo: "Hey! Don't forget me!!!" Then Jo is shot quickly by Shawn and Jasmine as she is covered in paint. Chris: (voice) "17 people are now out! Only 10 remain!" Jo: "Son of a..." Amy: "Hey! Say your sorry to my sister!" Jasmine: (Confessional) "Maybe I misjudged Amy!" Jo: "I'm not going to apologize for anything!" Then Jasmine lifted up Jo. Jasmine: "You better say your sorry, or you'll be sorry!" Jo: "No way!" Then Jasmine shakes Jo hard. Jo: "Okay! Okay! I'm Sorry!" (sighs) "I'm sorry Samey!" Sammy/Amy: "It's Sammy!!!" The twins look at each other smiled as they hug each other and cried. Sammy/Amy: "I'm sorry." Shawn and Jasmine are happy for them. Shawn wipes a tear off his face. Shawn: "This is a good moment. This is a good moment!" Jasmine: "Yes, yes it is!" -- Meanwhile, Leonard, Beardo and Staci are relaxing, until they're hit by paintballs by Sam. Leonard: "Oh man!" Sam: (chuckles) "Sha-bam!" Dakota: "Are you becoming the new Lightning?" Sam: "Should I?" Dakota: (smiled) "Don't be cutie." Sam: (chuckles) "Your the cute one!" Dakota: (blushes) "Thank you!" Staci: "I can't believe you three took us out!" Brick: (Confessional) "Well, they were the first three voted out! They're like the weirdos of the cast! But not the annoying little brother, that honor goes to Dave!" Then the four saw Sam and Dakota making out. Staci: "Ew!!!" Beardo cues a love choir. Staci: "Stop that!" Dakota: "No don't! It's a good mood setter!" Staci: "Ew!!!!" Dakota: "Oh grow up!!!" Staci: "I'm 16!" Dakota: "Well, your acting like a 5 year old!" Staci: "No, I'm not!" Dakota: "Whatever!" Then Dakota and Sam continued to make out. Staci: "Ew!!!!" -- Meanwhile, Scarlett, Scott and Topher returned to Scarlett's hideout as the evil genius walks to a computer. Topher: "Nice digs. Very fitting for someone evil." Scott: "So, what are you doing?" Scarlett: "Activating a signal so the robots and mutants will obey me so I can take over the island! Time to succeed where Mal has failed." Topher: "Whoa, sounds very evil!" Scarlett: "Thank you." (chuckled) Then Scarlett starts the signal and all the robots and mutants feels some pain and they start going in a trance. Scarlett: (voice) "You have a new master now! Now go and destroy the Spa Hotel and bring me McLean!!!" Then the animals obeyed and started marching to the Spa hotel. Chris: "Hey! What is she doing?!" Chef: "She's in control now!" Chris: "EVERY HOST FOR THEMSELVES!!!" Then Chris ran away. Chef: "Well I was going to protect you, but now....never mind!" Chris: "Can you blame me? I'm just trying to save my gorgeous face!" Chef rolled his eyes. Then the robot animals appeared and took Chris and Chef to Scarlett's hideout. Then Topher and Scott tied them. Scarlett: "Go outside, and guard the door!" Scott/Topher: "Fine!" Then they ran outside. Chris: "I knew you were evil, but this is really unexpected!" Scarlett: "Quiet you fool! My plans of taking over this island is going exactly as I wanted it to! As we speak, the robot creatures are running amok around the island, capturing everyone! As for the mutant creatures, all they need is a little push!" Then Scarlett took out a walkie talkie. Scarlett: (voice) "Attention all mutant creatures! Do you want to know why you're so misshapen? It's beacuse of Chris! Now go, and destroy this island and get your revenge!" The mutant animals roared as they tear through the trees. Chris: "You know, there's a big hole in your plan!" Scarlett: "Oh really? I highly doubt that, but why don't you tell me anyway? I could use a good laugh!" Chris: "The others will be here any second now!" Scarlett: (laughs evilly) "Don't you think I've already prepared for that? Let's just say, I have an army waiting for them!" -- Back with the others, they see the robots and mutants running amok. Cameron: "This isn't good!" Mike: "I know! If they keep tearing it apart, there'll be no island left!" Zoey: "We have to stop Scarlett now!" Sky: "We need to think of a plan!" Mike: "We need everyone to help!" Cameron: "We gotta go gather everyone and meet back at the Spa Hotel!" Zoey: "Alright!" Then they all ran in different directions to find the others. -- Soon, in the Spa hotel, most of the contestants were gathered around. Sugar: "Why are we all here again?" Mike: "Because, we need everyone's help to stop Scarlett." Sky: "She's going to conquer the island with the mutants and robots at her side. Again, we may have other differences but if we're going to get pass the finale, we have to work together." Everyone talks about it. Max: "Fine! If anyone is going to take over this island, it's going to be me!" Jasmine: "Yeah, good luck with that lawn gnome!" Max: "Why? Every time!!!" Brick: "Beacuse you're evil! That's why!" Shawn: (smirks) "I told you guys this would happen! And you all said I was parionod! Well who's right now, huh?" Jasmine: (smiles) "You are!" Dave: "What about me? I'm kinda in a cast!" Brick: "You'll have to stay here! It's not safe for you!" Dave: "But then I'll be alone!" Ella: "I'll stay here with you!" Sky: (Confessional) "Then maybe Dave will finally leave me alone!" Jo: "So what's the plan?" Mike: "I was thinking we bring the Spa hotel to Scarlett!" Jo: "Idiot! That'll never work!" Brick: "No, he's right!" Jo: "What?" Brick: "What's your plan Mike?" Mike: "Well, while I was in the medic tent a while back, I have overheard Chris that this Spa Hotel is really a giant fighting robot. If we can find the control room, we can use it to stop Scarlett." Jo: "Seriously?! A giant robot? He he he, I'm in." Dave: (confessional) "Yeah, this day gets weirder and weirder..." Brick: "Will it have gun swords? I've seen a lot of anime, and we may need some gun swords!" Rodney: "What's an anime?" Brick: "I'll tell you about it after this is over! Now let's get started!" Then they all ran off in different directions. Zoey: "Wait, what if we all get captured?" Dawn: "I think we should split go to the secret hideout, and half of us stay here while the other half goes and try to rescue Chris and Chef, and defeat Scarlett!" Cameron: "I'll defeat her! Who will join me?" Sky: "I'll go!" Zoey: "Mike and I will go too." Ella: (hugs Dave) "David and I will stay behind." Cameron: "Any others?" Sky: "Well of course I'm with you no matter what!" Jasmine: "I'm game!" Shawn: "If she's in, I'm in!" Brick: "I'll never leave a man behind!" Dawn: "I'll go!" Dakota: "Me and Sam will join you guys!" Sam: "Uh, we will?" Dakota: "Yeah!" Sam: "I don't know, I don't think we'd be a big help!" Mike: "I'm sure you'll be a big help Sam." Cameron: "After all, you are a master game guy!" Sam: (chuckled) "Yeah, I am!" Dakota: "Great." Jo: "What the heck, I'm in too. I do have a score to settle with Scarlett for getting rid of me." Cameron: "Okay let's do this!!!" -- Soon, they made the giant robot and marched to Scarlett's secret hideout. Topher: "Whoa!" Scott: "I was going to say the same thing!" Topher: (calling out) "Uh Scarlett! We may have a problem!" Scarlett: "So the campers are here to save the day, huh? I gotta say, I'm a little bit impressed!" Then she took out the master remote. Scarlett: "Mutants, robots, you know what to do!" Then all of the mutant creatures and robots ran outside of the hideout and faced the Spa hotel robot. Then the contestants peeked outside through the windows. Sam: "Yeah, we're probably going to lose!" (chuckles) Scarlett: (voice) (plays a trumpet) "CHARGE!!!" Cameron: "Okay everyone! Like we planned!" Everyone nodded as the giant robot got ready as mutants and robots came charging at it. Scarlett: "ATTACK!!!" Then the robot punched the ground, knocking the monsters back, but Larry growled as it charge at the battle robot, headbutting it as the contestants are shaking. Jo: "Ooohhh, I feel sick to my stomach!" Brick: "Nobody's getting sick on my watch! Guys, we need more power!" Then Beardo, Staci and Leonard starting running on a treadmill which gave the robot it's power. Brick: (Confessional) "Finally something those three are good for!" Then Max crashed through one of the windows and flew into the sky with a rebuild Gaul. Max: "Now, my dragon! Fire!!!" Then Gaul breathed fire at Larry, which made him sizzle to a crisp. Chris: (voice) "Noooooo!!! Anyone but Larry!!!!" (cries) Chef: (confessional) (laughs) Chris: (confessional) (crying) "Why my little Larry?! WHHHHYYYYYY?!" Scarlett: (growls) "If you want something right? Do it yourself." Scarlett flew up to the robot, as she shoots lasers at the head. Mike: "Scarlett is out! Now's your chance Cam!" Cameron: "Got it!" Cameron flew out and face Scarlett. Scarlett: "Ah, the little brainiac afraid of his own shadow..." Cameron: "I am not....anymore!" Scarlett: (chuckles) "You really are pathetic!" Cameron: "No I'm not!" Scarlett: "Yes you are! You're a bubble boy who's had very little contact with the outside world for 16 years, and I guarantee you that after this whole mess of a season is over, you'll be running home to your bubble!" Cameron: "You're wrong!" Scarlett: "I'm almost never wrong!" Cameron: "Well you're going to be wrong today!" Then Sky, Mike, Zoey, Shawn, Jasmine, Brick, Dawn, Sam, Dakota and Jo climbed out of the Spa hotel.